The battle of the Suez Canal
Two years after the godchild, Joe Rogan, decimated the Suez Canal. The others had moved to a small town named Yum Nuts. Last gen Richthofen became the local doctor. M Shadows played guitar on the street. Noel Miller hosts a radio show. Shane and Lawrence of Arabia have spent two years fighting off the Ottoman Empire. Richthofen is visited by M Shadows, “Herr Shadows, what brings you here?” Richthofen asked “Got word from my mate down by the water hole.” Shadows replied “We found Rogan.” M Shadows stated “MEIN GOD!” Richthofen yelled, Richthofen and Shadows rode in ,Buns of Steel hot wheels car. The two approach a military camp and head towards a tent in the center. Inside sit Lawrence and Shane. Lawrence sat at table cleaning an M60, and Shane sat in the back smoking a cigar, “Herr Lawrence we found Joe Rogan.”Richothon said, calmly “Hmph” Shane grunted “Is there something wrong Herr Shane?” Richthofen asked “He’s not the man you knew 2 years ago” Lawrence said They all sat in silence for a minute, but Shane soon spoke up, “Even if we find him, what do we do”Shane asked “I don’t know?” Richthofen said “I’ll consult the kronorium.” he continued Before anyone could speak a horn blared in the distance, “OTTOMANS!” Shane yelled The group ran out to see an army ottomans. Leading the assault was Joe Rogan. Joe Rogan was backed by Bayak from Assassin's Creed, 1960’s django, Uncle Grandpa, and A cybernetic Martin Luther King jr. The group looked at each other, “Where the hell is Noel Miller?” Shane asked “We forgot to grab him” M Shadows said The Army was only armed with daggers but there were hundreds of thousands of them. Lawrence rallied his troops and lead the charge. Shane grabbed a frag round AA12 and hopped on a jeep with a turret, he looked to Richthofen and M Shadows, “GET IN!” Shane yelled The trio road towards the battle, M Shadows driving, Richthofen in the passenger seat, and Shane on the turret. The Trio drifted around the turks, Shane was gunning down dozens of them, “Take this!” Shane yelled Shane tossed the AA12 to Richthofen, Shane then turned to M Shadows, “Play the radio!” he yelled The battlefield was graced by the sound of “Enter Sandman”. Lawrence could be seen bashing in the skull of an Ottoman. Richthofen had completely eviscerated the heads of twelve ottomans, their heads now spewing pus and blood. Just as the trio was about to kill their 1,000th ottoman, a large ottoman, turk mcgurk, threw a big rock at the jeep, causing it to crash, “MY FUCKING LEGS!” Shane yelled The trio were about to be swarmed, but a KIA optima came hurdling in crushing the ottomans. A man stepped out of the car, and began to kill the ottomans with a steel pipe. The man was, NOEL MILLER, he turned to trio and winked. Turk Mcgurk ran up to Noel, but was hit in the head with a steel pipe. The two then began a bloody battle. Richthofen looked at M shadows, “You have no weapons herr Shadows” he said “Wrong” M Shadows said M Shadows hands then turned into grenade launchers. Richthofen grabbed the AA12,and Shane grabbed the mounted turret. The trio joined Lawrence in battle. Shane gets into a gunfight Django, the two men were evenly matched. Lawrence engaged in a sword fight with cyber-luther.Richthofen confronted Uncle grandpa head on. M Shadows began to fire at Bayak. Joe Rogan just stared at the battle. Lawrence and cyber-luther moved through the battlefield gracefully, however Lawrence made a misstep and was disemboweled by cyber-luther, “Lawrence NO!” Richthofen yelled Richthofen fired a frag round at cyber-luther, then was hit by Uncle Grandpa’s wooden mallet. Shane was stuck behind the jeep, Django had him pinned down. Shane pressed play on the radio “Ace of spades” started to play. Shane immediately incapciteted Django, letting him live. Shane tackle Uncle Grandpa only to be thrown back. Noel Miller and Richthofen traded opponents. Noel Miller began to brutally beat Uncle Grandpa, “I’m sorry” Uncle grandpa said, Noel slammed his head “I’m sorry” Uncle Grandpa said again\ “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to disappoint you diangelo.”Uncle Grandpa said, fear in his voice “I’m not diangelo” Noel said Noel caved in Uncle Grandpa’s head killing him instantly. Turk mcgurk was beating Richthofen, Turk looked at Richthofen, “I will unleash great evil!”Turk mcgurk yelled “That’s it!” Richthofen yelled Richthofen pulled out a pistol and blasted Turk mcgurk's head off. Bayak attempted to slice off M Shadow’s hand, but was immediately greeted with a grenade to the cock killing him instantly. The radio changed to “it’s time for the perculator” began to play. Joe Rogan pulled out the perculator, liquifying all troops on the battlefield, except for our heroes and villains, “IT’S TIME TO KILL YOUR BALD ASS” Shane yelled Shane bear hugged Joe Rogan and set off a suicide vest, “HERR SHANE!” Richthofen said The battlefield grew silent, Richthofen looked at Noel, “But the kronorium” richthofen said Joe Rogan immediately reappeared and clotheslined Richthofen. M Shadows began to fire every round at Joe Rogan. Joe Rogan had enough and ripped M Shadows arms off, “ROCK MUSIC WILL NEVER DIE” M Shadows yelled Joe Rogan then bite M Shadows face off, revealing an endoskeleton, “YOU BASTARD” Noel and Richthofen yelled, Just then three clown men appeared, Heath Ledger Joker, 2019 Joker,and JT Machinima Joker. The three Jokers then drained Joe Rogan's godpower, “What doesn’t kill you, makes you cringer.” they say in unison The Jokers take Joe Rogan through the portal disappearing. With Joe Rogan's disappearance the battle of the Suez Canal ended.